Among persons with advanced HIV infection, cryptococcal meningitis remains the most common invasive fungal infection and fourth most common opportunistic infection. AIDS-associated cryptococcal meningitis also is not easily treatable. In most instances, patients require life-long suppressive treatment because current anti-fungal therapy rarely eradicates the infection. Therefore, the purpose of this study is to determine if voriconazole, a research medicine, is safe, effective and tolerated as a suppressive treatment for cryptococcal meningitis.